wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thalassian
Thalassian is the language of the high elves, half-elves, half blood-elves, and blood elves — a derivative of the Darnassian language of the Night Elves. It has both written and spoken equivalents. Individuals who are unfamiliar with the language's proper name may refer to it as High Elven (not to be confused with the language Elven). Like Nazja, Thalassian is derived from the Darnassian language. Hence, Thalassian is closely related to Darnassian, and there is some overlap between the two languages. Further Darnassian utterances may therefore have been preserved in modern Thalassian.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml The elder tongue was almost forgotten. So far, linguistic scholars have opted to err on the side of caution in documenting Darnassian terms and phrases that are also considered part of the Thalassian language. Certainly this issue, however delicate, merits further research. Nevertheless, addressing a high elf or blood elf with a Darnassian-specific word or phrase can be considered offensive or at the very least rather foolish, and so the speaker must handle the situation with care.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml This is likely one of the four elven dialects. Thalassian Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Thalassian phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: *'Al diel shala' = Safe travels.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Anar'alah belore' = By the light of the sun.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Anaria shola' = Speak your business.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Anu belore dela'na' = The sun guides us.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Bal'a dash, malanore' = Greetings, traveler.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Bash'a no falor talah!' = Taste the chill of true death!,http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3) *'Doral ana'diel?' = How fare you?http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Kim'jael' = "Little Rat" *'Medivh' = "Keeper of Secrets"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Quel'dorei' = "high elves", or "the high elves". *'Quel'Thalas' = "High Kingdom" or "High Home" *'Quel'Zaram' = High Blade. *'Quel'Danil' = High Peak. *'Ronae' = "Peaceful" used in Lordaeron. *'Selama ashal'anore' = Justice for our people.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Shindu fallah na!' = They're breaking through!http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Shorel'aran' = Farewell.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Sin'dorei' = Children of the blood. This could also be interpreted as "people of the bloodline", referring to the continuation of the line of the Highborne.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Sinu a'manore' = Well met.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Sunstrider' = "he who walks the day"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/576.xml *'Vendel'o eranu' = "Help me forget". High elven names The past is a burden to the high elves, yet they maintain naming rituals that are millennia old. Many of the names of elven priests and heroes have become the names used for elves in modern times. The high elves share a connection with the sun that is quite prevalent in their choice of family names. * Male Names: Mariel, Athaniar, Anandor, Tharama, Viridiel, Malanior. * Female Names: Anarial, Freja, Driana, Coria, Alanassori, Melanion, Azshara. * Family Names: Boughstrider, Dawnblade, Lightbringer, Morningray, Suntreader. Untranslated words or phrases * An'daroth — One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * An'owyn — One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * An'telas — One of the three Ghostlands observatories. * Anar'endal dracon — Nethermancer Sepethrea * Anara'nel belore — Kael'thas * Anu...bala balore...alon — Nethermancer Sepethrea * Balamore shanal! — Kael'thas * Bandal! — High Nethermancer Zerevor * Band'or shorel'aran! — Commander Sarannis * Belesa Menoor! — High Nethermancer Zerevor * Elrendar — a Quel'Thalas river and a waterfall, both fed by a lake with the same name. * Endala finel endal! — Nethermancer Sepethrea * Endorel aluminor — High Botanist Freywinn * Falthrien — an arcane academy on Sunstrider Isle. * Falithas — One of the runestones protecting Eversong from the plague. * Felomin ashal — Kael'thas in Magister's Terrace * Quel'Danas — Island home of the dragonhawks and location of the Sunwell. * Quel'Lithien — A quel'dorei lodge in Eastern Plaguelands. * Selama am'oronor! — Gathios the Shatterer * Shalandis — An island off the coast of the western Ghostlands. * Shan'dor — One of the runestones protecting Eversong from the plague. * Tal anu'men no Sin'dorei! — High Astromancer Solarian Thalassian Words This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Thalassian language, and is listed as language number ten (word range 800-901) in the Language text file. In the in-game translator, the language parser for Thalassian shares similar words with the Darnassian parser. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Thalassian. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Thalassian. Translations speculation * Anar/Anu = Sun but more likely light — used in Anar'alah belore and Anu belore dela'na. * Belore = (The) Sun — This translation has been all but confirmed. (-- implied as The Sun as it is the last words in the song book "Lament of the Highborne) * Dalaran "Aran" — probably means "city" (cf. Darnassian names like Ameth'Aran and Bashal'Aran) * Danil = Peak — used in Quel'Danil. * Dal = Star — used in Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury. * Diel = Travel — used in Al diel shala and Doral ana'diel. * Dorei = Born, Children, or Elves — used in Kaldorei, Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. (This is also Darnassian.) * Malanore = Traveler — used in Bal'a dash, malanore. * Quel = High — used in Quel'Danil, Quel'dorei, Quel'Lithien Quel'Thalas, and Quel'Zaram. (This is also Darnassian.) * Quel'Lithian = Quel is high, Lithien is unknown (It may mean Lodge, as that is both similar to the word and relevant). * Serrar = Blade. * Shala = Safe — used in Al diel shala. * Sin = Blood — used in Sin'dorei. * Shindu = Failing — used in Shindu Sin'dorei and Shindu Fallah Na. (Our enemies are breaking through). * Thalas = Home or Kingdom — used in Quel'Thalas. * Thondroril = Greenrush * Thori = Fury — used in Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury. * Zaram = Blade — used in Quel'Zaram. * Shan'dor — Note the similarity to the Darnassian word Shan'do, which means honored teacher. * Shindu Sin'dorei = Failing Children of the Blood Lament of the Highborne Darnassian vs. Thallassian Of note, Kael'thas did not react hostily in the plaguelands when Tyrande greeted him with a Darnassian phrase, he even responded himself with an "Ishnu'alah". This may mean that some of the words still have the same meaning in both languages. ...or it means some phrases have not become offensive in its respective language. History After the High elves were exiled from Kalimdor by the Night elves, they set up in the Eastern Kingdoms. There, they lived for millennia, cultivating their culture and their magic. Because of their long life spans, Thalassian, as they called their language, still retains parts of the old language. In fact, it is possible that Thalassian isn't a separate language, and is merely dialect of Darnassian. Even if this were the case, however, it would still be distinct enough to incur communication difficulty. Thalassian Outside the Warcraft Universe An award-winning song from the 2007 Blizzcon Song Contest was "Belore Shala Diel," sung in Thalassian and English, by Phillip Presswood (Xalea). Category:Languages